the sexual tension between us
by evanberry-is-perfection-s2
Summary: Sam Evans is the popular quarterback of Mckingley... And Rachel Berry is the head cheerleader who runs the celibacy club... he enters in the club for one reason. "having sex with a certain brunete" . What will happen? "the story is better than this summary." Samchel/ Evanberry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please forgive me for some errors that can happen during this chapter... i really love samchel and as always i'm mad because ryan decided to create samcedes instead of samchel... i think that samchel has a great chemistry and make a really hot couple! I need reviews people!**

Rachel hit the little hammer on the wooden table that was in the center of the room. She was really hating that day, first she had woken up late and missed their first three classes ... then she heard a lecture by Sue because she wasn't stretching enough in the training of cheerios. And now, she was in celibacy club, almost sleeping, with a bunch of idiots...

" hey people, so... we have a new member in this club, Sam Evans." Rachel said, looking at the blonde who looked at her with a smirk on his face.

" can i ask, why did you enjoyed this club...i mean you are always having sex with every girl in this school!" brittany said, looking at sam with a confused look on her face.

" you know britt..." the blond said, rocking in his chair " i would never refuse an opportunity to see Berry in that short skirt." Sam said, licking his lips and looking at the brunnete.

Rachel groan, burying her face in her hands while Puck and Finn were laughing. Santana rolled her eyes, while Quinn was touching up her makeup in front of a small mirror that she had in her hands.

"stop, just stop!" Rachel said, looking at sam annoyed...

" oh I will, if you just cross those hot legs, babe." Sam said, winking at the brunette.

"can we all just stop focusing on this shit club for one second to just feel the sexual tension going on between Trouty and Barbra?" Santana said, smirking when Rachel stood up.

" there isn't any fucking sexual tension Satan." Rachel said, putting her hands in the air, frustrated.

"oh, it is babe, and you know it. " Sam said, looking amused... He really loved annoying the brunnete.

"shut up sam!" Rachel said, looking at the blond. Sam smirked while rachel groan.

"you know what?! This class is over...i can support you anymore, you are just so stupid, and annoying and uhhhhhhhh." Rachel said, leaving the room with brittany and santana while sam was checking her out.

"hot." He muttered to himself...

**So, what do you think?! I need reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello people, so I forgot to tell you that this story is AU, although it would be so much better if stories like this, or moments...whatever, could happen in "glee" instead of samcedes...**

**I REALLY ENJOY HAVING NEW REVIEWS!**

"Wow, someone isgrumpytoday..." sam whispered to himself when he saw Rachel screaming from her locker with a basketball player. He kind of though that was hot seeing rachel screaming with someone…weird right?

The blond thought for a moment if he should talk to her but when he saw the boy next to her walk away, he didn't think, he just walked to Rachel.

Rachel was putting her books on her locker when she felt someone grabbing her from behind, pressing her body to another one, sending delicious shivers through her body.

" calm down babe…" Rachel knew that voice, it was husky and warm… and the smell of cologne…it was Sam. Wait, sam?! What the fuck?

" what the fuck are you doing?" she said, releasing her body from sam's strong arms. He just smirked looking at her with amuse.

"I'm taking care of my women" he said, leaning against her locker.

"excuse me, your women?" she asked, annoyed and confused.

"Berry, you are my women, you are mine…" he said, licking his lips.

" What the…. I'm not yours sam, I would never be!" she said, shutting her locker and looking at him.

"who was that?!" he asked with a cold expression, looking at the tall boy, with dark hair and blue eyes that was walking through the halls. She rolled her eyes realizing he was escaping from the subject…

"that was Max." she said sweetly, seeing sam clutching his teeth.

"And what the fuck did Max want?!" he said, pressing rachel against the locker with his body. He could smell her, she smell good, like strawberry or vanilla he didn't know… but did she taste like that?! He looked at her lips, they were so kissable that he took a lot of strength to stop thinking about kissing her.

" it isn't any of your business." She said, rolling her eyes, making sam more upset.

"Berry, tell me what he wanted!" he growled, trapping the petite brunette between him and the locker behind her.

Rachelgulped looking into his green eyes… for some reason she was nervous, how could she not? That asshole was invading her personal space, he was touching her, with that strong arms, and that mouth was so close to her that she though that she could feel her legs going weak, and her heart beating a little faster than usual.

" Barbra, stop making out with Trouty and come with me…I need to see Britt!" Rachel looked at her right seeing Santana looking at them with a smirk in her face.

" making out?! Please, I would never kiss this asshole over here" the brunette frowned, looking at the blond next to her…

" babe, please…she knows about us, you don't need to hide this anymore!" sam said, looking at rachel with a smirk in his face, rachel rolled her eyes. He really knew how to annoy her.

"listen here" Rachel growled, grabbing his jacket, making him go even closer to her. "stop lying, seriously"

" kitten, you need to calm down, santana is just in front of us." He said laughing, and wrapping his arm around her waist, pushing her body against his." We can wait until tonight, doing that in your bedroom!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"what is your problem?!" she said and started walking away from him.

"OK BABE, IT CAN BE IN MY BEDROOM!" sam yelled, listening santana laughing and rachel disappear in the hall.

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

"what do you want Puck?" Rachel said, sitting in a chair and taking her science books from her backpack.

"I really need your help Berry!" the tall boy said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Yeah ... tell me what it is!" the brunette said, opening her book.

"So, do you remember when told us to bring new people to glee club because we weren't enough?" he said, licking his lips.

"Yeah ..." she said, looking at him, confused.  
"well, i could bring my football team ..." he said, gulping ...  
"really?" she said smiling.

"yes, but i need something to attract them" he said, rubbing neck is. "oh…so that's why you need me…" she said bored.

"well, yeah…you know what they want princess." He said, winking at her…" if you performed with me one time, they could think in enjoying the club…" he said, bitinghis pen.. " so what do you say?! We have a deal?" he said, stretchingout his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"uhmm, o-okay." She said hesitantly , shaking his hand a little.

" miss Berry and Noah, you will stay here after class as punishment for talking in my class!" the teacher said, looking at them with a serious face.

" Come on!" Rachel moaned, putting her head in her hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"its glee TIME!" mr:shue said, enthusiastic, walking up to the board and writing "sexuality".  
"sexuality?" mercedes said, looking at him with a confused face.  
"That's right, today we'll sing about sexuality because, as you know this is a very important issue in your age ..."  
"wanky" Santana said, winking at Brittany.

Mr: shue were talking when the boys of the football team entered the room, sitting on the chairs along with Beiste…

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck is going on?!" santana said, looking at sam,azimio, tyler and more football players who were almost sleeping.

" language!" ordered, looking at santana. " Beiste is here with the football players because we need more people is this club!" shue said, looking at puck. " puck, you told me that you wanted to sing a song in glee am I right?! So please, go to stage and sing us anything!" Shue said smiling.

" uh, I need my partner!" Puck said, smiling at Rachel. Rachel stood up, in her cherrios uniform, and rolled her eyes when she heard the whistles and the wolf calling from the football time.

**Puck,**_Rachel, _Rachel, santana and britt.

**Can't help it**  
**The girl can't help it**

**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it **

**Can't help it**  
**The girl can't help it**

_First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm_

Rachel started dancing, stirring slightly her hip and biting her lip.

_Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

Santana and Brittany smiled and got up from their sits, walking to rachel... Rachel smiled, seeing Brittany at her left and santana at her right, dancing with her.

You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you

Rachel walked near puck, grabbing his arm, while he was singing.

**Can't help it**  
**The girl can't help it **

Rachel laugh, and looked directly at sam who was licking his lips.

_Can't breath_  
_When you touch my sleeve_  
_Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm_  
_Whoa now, think I'm going down_

The brunete smiled, walking to sam who was looking at her. she bitt her lip, sitting on his lap, whispering in his ear.

_Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm._

_Santana and Puck smiled, and santana started singing with brittany_

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it**

Rachel stood up, looking at sam, and runned her hand slowly through her body, seeing sam looking at it, then she bent down a little giving a innocent peck on the lips of the blond but when he was about to grab her, she stopped and started walking to brittany and santana again.

_So in love with you  
So in love with you._

The brunete hugged her best friends and laughed.

"that was so awesome!" Rachel said smiling.

"yeah...awesome." Sam whispered, feeling his pants getting tighter.

**People i need reviews!**

**The music was "clumsy " - Fergie.**


End file.
